That Night
by KaylaDestroyer
Summary: In 'Inocent Tena', Raz told Jae about her injury, and how she couldn't give him a family. But it was a private moment, and no one else was there to see. But now, YOU readers can! How did Jae respond to Raz's disability? How did Raz tell him? Read to find out!


**All right, here we go! So, it's HIGH TIME I wrote this and put it out for you guys to read. Honestly; I don't know why I never thought of it before. In case anyone's confused: This is the scene that took place the night Jae asked Raz to be his mate. I'm sure you can at least ****_somewhat_**** remember that, since I wrote it a long time ago. Unless of course anyone who's reading this never read 'Inocent Tena', which I HIGHLY recommend so you'll understand what's going on here. ****_This_**** is a continuation of that night, when Raz revealed the terrible truth to her love...So sorry this isn't another chapter of 'Within', but I had this on my mind and I thought it would be ****_really_**** fun to write!**

**So I give you, ladies and gents, readers and reviewers, pirate fans and herd fans, boys and girls: ****_That Night_****.**

* * *

That Night

Raz leaned appreciatively against Jae as they stood at the cave's entrance. They faced each other a bit more now; Raz allowed her head to lay on the taller jack's chest, her claws lazily making patterns in the ebony colored fur on his arms. Her eyes were half-lidded and drowsy, hardly focusing on what was directly in front of her, or anything for that matter. Her thoughts seemed to consume her consciousness, the only thing reminding her of where she was being Jae's gentle stroking motion along her ears. She found herself surprisingly fond of such a touch; it would most likely become her new mate's pastime when they were alone, seeing as _he'd_ been doing it the entire trip home from the beach, and still refused to stop. The implication of those mere words, '_her new mate_', sent a happy tingle down Raz's spine. _This_ was what she'd always been afraid of?

Having someone hold her close in his arms, stroking her ears oh so gently? Perhaps it had simply been rejection from her admitting her feelings first, or maybe- "So, you like this place?" the ebony-furred jack inquired, shifting Raz's train of thought. But she was too sleepy - and happy - to care. She nodded slightly, allowing the movement to turn into her head nuzzling Jae's chest.

"Yeah...I know it's pretty simple, but it's comfy. I'm pretty used to simple, too." she replied softly.

"I hear ya'." Jae whispered, taking a moment to deviate from ear stroking to rub her back. "Good size, to?"

"Absolutely." Raz replied, her voice so soft even _she_ could hardly hear it.

"Oh good. Just thought I'd ask; jills always have a bettah' perception for finding a home to accommodate entiah' families." Jae whispered. Raz's golden eyes snapped open as her entire body gave a horrendous jerk, a slight gasp sucking in through her lips. She pulled forcefully away from Jae, looking up at him with a sad, terrified expression. She began to tremble. _This_ was why; this was the reason she had refused to find her one true love. She would never be able to satisfy one thing in particular that he would desire from her.

Jae's blue eyes widened with worry, arms held out towards her slightly. Raz could see hurt in his light blue orbs, a tinge of fear mixed in as well. "Raz, darling, I didn't mean, _now_, tonight. I just...for _future_ reference. I won't try anythin' 'till ya' feel ready." he assured her, but didn't try to close the gap between them. He had learned well enough that when Raz wanted space, he'd better give it to her or face the dreadful consequences. Raz shook her head for a moment, tears leaking down her face at an alarming rate. She turned her back to him sadly, placing her face in her hands.

"Oh Jae...I'm so _sorry_." she whimpered. "I should have considered this before I agreed."

"Darling, _what_ are you _talkin'_ about?" Jae asked, voice dripping with fear. "Look, _whatevah'_ it is, I _promise_, I'll-"

"No Jae, ya' don't undah'stand." Raz cut him off, voice quivering.

"Then _make_ me undah'stand! That's what you're _good_ at!" Jae insisted. Raz wrapped her arms around herself, breathing heavily. She felt the sobs trying to break through, causing her mouth to ache. But she pushed through it; she had to tell him. She jumped slightly when she felt Jae lay a paw on her shoulder, his presence suddenly much closer to her back. Her shivering intensified.

"Razzie, my darling; _please_ tell me what's wrong. Was it somethin' I said? I didn't mean to frighten you." Raz allowed herself to turn and face him once more, tears pouring out of her eyes as her heart pumped nothing but woe. She placed her hands on his shoulders and looked up at his face, lips quivering. Jae's expression seemed to become even more worried, and he cradled one side of her face, wrapping his other arm around her.

"Jae, I..." she began softly. His eyes widened hopefully, touching Raz's sore heart. He _actually_ cared enough to try and fix whatever was wrong. "I'm _so sorry_." she nearly sobbed. "And I...I _love_ you." She closed her eyes for a moment, biting her lip and clenching fistfuls of Jae's dark fur.

"I love you too." he whispered back. "Just _tell_ me, that's all ya' hafta' do." Raz opened her eyes once more, staring at the jack's white chest.

"I nevah' wanted to find a mate...as much as I wanted to find love...because...because I _can't_ meet the expectations." She could feel confusion in his gaze.

"Expectations?" he asked quietly at a loss, clearly not understanding.

"Jae," Raz whispered, watery, golden orbs sliding up to meet his gentle blue ones. "I _can't_ make you a _fathah'_." she whimpered. Jae blinked at her in confusion.

"What?" he asked in a voice bearing utmost bewilderment. Raz pulled back from him once more, but just enough that he could not embrace her. Her gaze turned to the ground.

"When I was a joey, I...I suffered multiple blows to my stomach." she croaked. "I...I lost the ability to have little ones." she continued softly. "That's one of the reasons I use my pouch as a weapons storage. Because I know...that's all I'll _evah'_ use it for." she ended with a squeak. All was silent for a moment.

"Oh, Razzie I..." Jae began softly. She glanced up at his open mouthed, shocked expression. "I'm sorry, I...if I had known I'd have _nevah'_ even _mentioned_-"

"But you _did_." Raz cut him off, her voice residing on the tenuous line between speech and sob. "Because you _didn't_ know. You _want_ a family Jae. And I...I _can't_ give you one." she sobbed softly, turned her back to him once more. "I'm sorry I put you through this...I'm sorry I got your hopes up. It's just not gonna' work out for you and me. Not for me and _anybody_." she simpered.

Raz sniffled for a few moments. "We can just forget this night evah' happened." she said at length.

"Forget this evah'-!" Jae began incredulously.

"You need someone else, Jae." Raz continued weakly. "And I don't want you to feel ashamed for it.

"_Need_ someone-? Raz, I don't _want_ anybody but _you_!" Jae insisted.

"It's okay, Jae." Raz continued softly. "I love you, I do...that's why I'm not going to make you live with a failure like me'self."

"_Failure_?! Razzie, it ain't even your-!"

"I just want you to have the happiness you deserve. You loved a messed up roo like me. You deserve someone bettah'." Raz said. She turned back to Jae, discarding his shocked expression and shaking head. "I'm gonna' make this easy for you." she continued, voice quivering in an attempt not to cry. "Eithah' partner can do it."

"It would just look better if we remembered me sayin' it instead of you." Jae's eyes widened in horror at her words.

"Darling, _don't_ you _dare_-" he began.

"Jae, I declare, with no deceit in my heart, that you and I-" Jae began frantically spazzing and glancing around, as if looking desperately for something. Suddenly his eyes gleamed with the apparent solution to his troubles, and he reached out to pull her close. Raz cut herself off with a slight gasp, and suddenly found Jae's lips on hers. Eyes wide, she twisted slightly, considering trying to escape before she felt too-

"Sh," the jack soothed, separating himself for a moment and opening his eyes into slits, staring into her now half lidded ones. Raz panted softly for a moment, thoughts of escape slowly dwindling. "Don't say it Razzie, please. I know ya' don't want it." he whispered. Raz shook her head slightly.

"But _you_-" she began softly, dazed. But Jae merely kissed her again, effectively rendering her speechless. And this time, Raz could do nothing but kiss back. She wrapped her arms loosely around Jae's neck, reveling in the new experience. They stood there for a long while, until Jae finally pulled back, and held Raz firmly against his chest, clearly intent on not letting her get away again. The jill let her arms drop from their higher perch, and she lay her head on his white chest once more. "Why did you do that?" she whispered.

"To shut you up." Jae replied with a slight shrug. Raz blinked and looked up at him in confusion.

"Why would you want to stop me?" she asked, at a complete loss.

"So you wouldn't leave." Jae replied sincerely. "I don't wanna' lose you, Raz. Haven't you figured out I love you?" The jill blinked in surprise, eyes widening slightly. Faith like Jae's was knew to her, and she wasn't quite sure how to respond. After a moment of thought her expression softened, and she wrapped her arms around his neck once more.

"I have now." she replied in a soft, and by all means seductive, voice. "At least now I don't feel like sucker punching you off me." she continued with a soft grin. Jae chuckled.

"Now _there's_ my darling." he said, "I wondered where she went. Missed her _terribly_." the jack teased. Raz gave a chuckle, and silence engulfed the two Procoptodons.

"Jae, you _do_ know this doesn't _change_ anything about...about what happened to me." Raz said at length. Jae gently held her chin with one paw, smiling at her softly.

"Razzie, I don't _care_ if you're the only one I evah' get to love and hold and care for. I'd be perfectly happy if it was always just you and me." he assured. Raz smiled.

"Really?" she whispered.

"Of course; that's what I mean when I say I _love_ you." Jae replied.

"Then I love you too." Raz said, eyes half-lidded once more. "And it doesn't mattah' _what_ we do. If we're the only ones there will evah' be." she continued, laying her head against his chest once more.

"Good to know." Jae replied softly. "Now come on, let's get inside for the night."

* * *

**Whew! Jae narrowly avoided Raz leaving for good! Good thing he's faithful. So, sorry if Jae is too different colors but I couldn't remember what I'd said he was in the story. XD But his eyes are the same. I'm sure he looks good either way. So, thank you guys for reading, and plz review! :D **


End file.
